As you wish my princess Christmas special
by C1412
Summary: Naomi Nakahara confessed to her first love, Kaoru Hitachiin but got rejected. And so, she sought the help of her supposed-to-be fiancee, Kyoya Ootori to be more calm and composed. A/N: This is my first two-shots lol. I tried my best to create this. Pic ain't mine and belated Merry Christmas :)
1. Chapter 1

As you wish, my princess

**T**he wind blew from the east, the birds happily chirped, the clouds were huddling towards to each other and the sun marvelously illuminated the buildings of the Ouran Middle School. A young girl on her teens was seen waiting, she was blushing—her hands near to her chest—and looking slightly worried. Her hair slightly swayed as the wind calmly whispers in her ears. Her hands were shaking. She was trembling with fear, and anxiety was clouding on her minds.

What if he doesn't like her hair?

What if he will reject her?

What if….he likes someone already?

These thoughts were dominating her mind.

She took a deep-breath and tried to be optimistic. After all, this was the day she's going to confess to Kaoru Hitachiin, her long, long, long-term crush( and possibly first love) , she has to be confident. The young girl stared at the ground, trying to be confident as possible.

"Naomi" she raises her head as she heard her name. She looked to the direction of her caller, and then she saw him.

It was Kaoru.

Her heart thumped fast, and she couldn't stop blushing. Naomi can't help but squeal inside as he looked her in the eye. The young man walked infront of her, smiling.

"K-kao—"

"It's Hikaru" The young man corrected her. " You must have mistaken my desk for my brother" Naomi sheepishly smile, she was indeed embarrassed. How could not know where Kaoru sits!

"Umm…Where's Kaoru?" she asked as she looked around.. Even though she made a mistake, on her letter—it was addressed to Kaoru; not to his brother!

"You see, Kaoru already likes someone…" Hikaru blushes, but still looks at her in the eye "But I like you for a long time…is it ok…if it was me?" The young man looked away, as if he was embarrassed.

Naomi widened her eyes; no one has ever liked her before. It was the first! Hikaru looks exactly the same as Kaoru, so she thought it'll be ok, if it was him. After all, they were brothers. However, Naomi has fallen for Kaoru. She knows that they're different individuals, each with different characteristics. They may look the same, but the inside what matters.

"I'm sorry, but…my heart belongs to Kaoru" The young girl sternly looks at Hikaru

"What…did you say?"

"I said…My heart only belongs to Kaoru" Naomi repeated it, but with a much louder voice.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Hikaru suddenly burst in laughter, he even wiped his eyes. He couldn't believe what she said.

"OI HIKARU, SHE SAID THAT HER HEART BELONGS TO ME. AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He fell to the ground, smacking it loudly and uttering the loudest laugh ever. Once concealed in the bushes, a young man with the striking same appearance walked towards him—who was also howling with laughter.

"AAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH! THAT'S THE BEST JOKE EVER" the twins repeated in chorus. Naomi was taken aback what had happen. A minute ago, she was so confident about her words.

"I..was talking to K-kaoru?" she asked, not believing what was happening. The twins slung their arms around each others' neck as they smirk. They looked at her from head-to-toe and laughed again.

"Yes. You were, and I heard how your heart belongs to me" Kaoru replied as he rolls his eyes

"However, we know from the start that you were joking around." Hikaru continued, maliciousness were being reflected in the twins' eyes.

"Well, you must have heard how the others confessed to us and our little pattern. So you've decided to 'change' it. Unfortunately…" Kaoru once again spoke, now with glinting with an evil aura

"We didn't fell for it." The twins chorused, Kaoru removed his arms around Hikaru and took out an envelope. It was the letter that Naomi delicately made. The young man heartlessly tore it and they stomped it without showing any hint of mercy. It was vile and abominable. Naomi could feel her tears forming around her eyes.

It was sincere.

All the stuffs she told…were all true.

She didn't believe the rumors, because she wanted to believe that they were different.

Maybe Kaoru was different…

All of her feelings were stomped, broken apart and crashed by the one she likes.

Naomi could feel her heart breaking apart; she couldn't hear the insults that twins were throwing at her. She couldn't move her body; she wants to run away…away from the world. But she couldn't. It was like her feet were stuck in the ground.

She wants to tell them that, they were wrong.

But the feeling of being played was horrendous to her.

She wasn't used to those stuffs.

"Ah…I see then…I must get going then…" She said in a low, pitiful voice and walked away with her head bowed. She was trying to forget what happened. Naomi lifelessly walks away, distancing herself from the twins. She didn't know what to do. The young girl led a life full of laughter and joy. She never experienced sorrow and tears, and she became naïve about the world.

"He was right…"

As she walk she didn't even know where she was going, and so—she bumped to someone. Naomi looked up and saw it was her supposed-to-be-fiancé.

"Naomi, you should be careful"

"Kyoya…"

Tears suddenly escaped her eyes, it rolls down to her cheeks, and she immediately hugs the man before her. Naomi buried her face to his chest .She wanted comfort. No matter whom the person is, she wants to hear the stuffs" I'll be here for you."

"You were right…I should've listened to you. Listen, I got played by the twins" She ranted all of her feelings to him. Naomi told that he was right: she shouldn't carelessly express her feelings to them. They were monsters, and they wouldn't hesitate to play people who confess to them. Kyoya caress her hair, and a smirk was forming on his lips.

"Teach me Kyoya. Teach me how to control my emotions…Teach me to be like you." Naomi looked up to him and her tears dried out.

"If I didn't rejected the contract, you'll be my fiancé; and The Ootori will have a strong business partner—the Nakaharas'. If you were to teach me, I will reconsider the contract." The young girl emphasized her words. Kyoya broke the hug and pushes his glasses. It'll be another merit for him, and his father will be satisfied.

"I will." He replied. Naomi fiercely looks at him; she knows that he's taking advantage of her emotional status. Nonetheless, she still desires it.

"Listen, I don't want to cry again. "

"As you wish, My princess" Kyoya took her hand and kissed it.

It was the best deal for him.

…..

The following day, Kyoya met up with her during breaktime. It was unusual for an upperclassman to barge in the class of a lower classman.

"I'm looking for Naomi Nakahara." He coolly said and the girls squealed, he was indeed popular with the girls.

"Neh, neh who's that?"

"Oh, that's Kyoya-sempai! He's really hot!"

"Yes, but he's looking for Naomi! Is something going on between them?"

Kyoya cleared his throat in annoyance and sweetly smiled at the girls. He maintained his calmness by thinking that it is necessary to keep his image well.

"Uhmm…Kyoya-sempai….I heard Naomi-san will be receiving a confession…Most like she'll be in the school garden"

"Ah, is that so? Thank you then!" He flashes his charming smile and pushes his glasses. He walks towards the school garden, and a smirk was forming on his lips.

"Lesson number 1."

"Uhmm…Naomi-san….I really liked you for a long time…Will you go out with me?" The young boy coolly asks he wasn't the typical shy-boy type but rather: the charming type. He has his hands in his pockets, his hair was covering the left eyes and he would flip his bangs.

"Ever since I saw you, I've been amazed by your beauty. You already begot my heart." He romantically said, as he looks at her with those blazing eyes. Naomi looks at him, unable to comprehend the words she wants to say. She doesn't want to tell a lie, or a façade. Kyoya saw the confession ongoing; he pushes his glasses and walks towards them.

"Please…give me a chance…Naomi.."

"I'm sorry, but that won't happen." Kyoya interrupted as he hugs Naomi behind. "She's my fiancée" Kyoya smirks and a hint of maliciousness was seen in his eyes.

"This is lesson number 1. Try to understand his motives are." He leaned towards to her ears and his hot breath echoed in her ear "People aren't always seems to be. Pay attention". Naomi gulped and nodded, she has no idea what will Kyoya do.

"Well, even though I'm her fiancée. I will give you 2 weeks to prove yourself worthy." The young man broke the hug, and gestured elegantly.

"What do you say….Yuya Matsumoto of Class B?"

Yuya was surprised of the words that came out of Kyoya Ootori. Surely, he knows the Ootoris as someone who won't give up anyone that'll serve as a benefit for them. In the past, the Ootoris controlled the Matsumotos; the Matsumotos were strongly dependent to them for their financial breakthrough. It was only 2 years that his family broke free of their grasps. . His family has warned him about Ootoris, he shouldn't make him as a foe or a friend

"I'm waiting."

"Alright then." Yuya thought that it does not concern Kyoya Ootori at all. After all, it's just 2 weeks. What can it hurt? Maybe, just maybe, Kyoya is different from his family.

"Naomi-san, if you don't want to do this. You are free to reject it." Yuya warm-heartedly reminded Naomi of her standings.

"No, it's alright. After all, what hurt can it do?" The young girl flashed a smile of courtesy to Yuya "I'm in your hands for 2 weeks then."

As the days passed, Yuya and Naomi were going out for dates. Yuya would take her to amusements parks, malls for commoners( since he was interested in it), and a lot of places not suited for rich people. Naomi doesn't mind at all. She was actually enjoying it. They would eat at fast foods restaurant, and Yuya would take her to cinemas that are only average. It was the last day of 2 weeks, Yuya then took her to a 3-star restaurant. He apologized how he didn't took her to high-class places. However, everytime he would apologize Naomi would only interrupt him; stating that she does not mind. After they finished eating in the restaurant, they decided to take a stroll in the nearby park.

"In a few hours, you're Kyoya's fiancée again." Yuya sadly sighed as their hands intertwined.

"I actually enjoyed it." Naomi sincerely said her twinkling eyes made Yuya blush as she looks at him.

"Thank you…for giving me this chance. I don't care about if you're going to reject me, but…atleast I got to spend some time with you"

11:58

He stopped walking and faces Naomi; he broke the connection between their hands and he places his hand on her cheeks. Yuya stared directly to her eyes, observing her features. He loves it how she laughs at her jokes, he loves it when she pouts and he loves it when she says his name.

"I love you." He confessed and kisses her forehead "However, you belong to someone else" he faked a smile. He was hurt, that she was hers for 2 weeks. But it was all worth it.

"Goodbye, Yuya Matsumoto. I'm deeply sorry." Naomi sternly said. I must go now. Exactly at 12:00 she left Yuya standing in the middle of the park. She took her cellphone and dialed Kyoya.

"Kyoya, his father's company is slowly getting bankrupt right? That is why; he can't afford to take me to high-class places. And the Ootoris aren't there to help them anymore…the reason why he confessed to me, and hoping that I will come to love him was because I have the power to emerge their company from the ground. According to my research, his heart belongs to someone else, and that is Mai Adachi—his childhood friend.." Naomi nonchalantly explains as she looks at the twinkling stars.

"You have done well. You have managed to accumulate this notion of yours. Lesson number 1—you have to know what other people motives are. In all times, you must remain calm. Now, lesson number 2: I caught some classmates of yours putting hate mail in your locker…."

The lessons went on, and soon Naomi developed to be calm and composed ( in the eyes of the strangers). She learned that she mustn't give away her emotions. She also fixed her appearance, to look more elegant and sophisticated. Naomi Nakahara also learned to be ambitious and she now thinks before she speaks. All of the lessons were all applicable to her daily life and her life turned 360 degrees. The young girl was not susceptible to heartbreaks anymore, and she learned to move on from the past.

"Now, for your final exercise…are you free this Saturday?" Naomi nodded "I see. Then, would you like to go on a date with me?" Kyoya asks as he offers his hand.

"Certainly."

"Well then, I will pick you up at 1:00PM."


	2. Chapter 2

The days pass by bliss and finally it was the long awaited date. Naomi wore a grey bonnet, to make it uplifting due to her complexion, a heart shaped necklace, pink polka-dots( it is longsleeves and the sleeves are quite puffy), with a matching black belt to her waist, she wore leggings and boots to match it. Kyoya was seen waiting outside of their house, together with their car. He wore black jacket, with heaphones resting on his neck, black pants and rubber shoes. His hair was quite a mess( he woke up at 12).

"Kyoya" Naomi said as she went outside of the gate of their house, she grinned and teases him "Your hair is quite messy."

"I beg your forgiveness; there not much time to fix it."

"No, it's ok. I like it."

Kyoya opens the door of the car and led her in. It was a black porche( not the convertible one. )

"Where would you want to go?"

"It's up to you."

"Then, to the amusement park it is."

The chauffeur drove on to the amusement park, silence was filling the air and neither of them wants to speak. It was as if they're not going to a date, but to a funeral instead ( lol jk). Finally, when they reached the destination the chauffeur bade them goodbye. The couple entered the amusement park, and Naomi broke a smile. The laughter of the children can be heard, colorful balloon s was seen, the smell of the food was howling in the air. Different rides that makes people scream, magic shows that amuses people and finally: The air that gives relief to the stress that people are holding.

It was relaxing.

"Neh, Kyoya-kun. Let's go to that ride!"

"Just so you know, we came here for the final exercise. I want to see how well you can control your emotions. (and apply the things I've taught you)"

Naomi nods and regains her calm and composed demeanor. _'as usual he's no fun at all' _she silently thought as she followed Kyoya towards the ticket booth.

"If you're thinking that I am a KJ( kill joy) I am not, I am merely complying with the deal we had" he looks at Naomi and flashes his host smile.

_'just how can he read my thought?!'_ Naomi thought and tried not to pout

"And if you're wondering how I can read your thoughts, it is because it is quite obvious."

_'I give up.' _

"Well then, let's go to the rollercoaster, milady. If you're up for it, that is."

The couple went towards the booth of rollercoaster and bought tickets for it. The two patiently waited at the line, Naomi crossed her arms and Kyoya was sending mails to various people.

It was a long line.

People keeps on piling up the line, and the workers have to work double time to serve their customers. Naomi keeps on looking at the watch, she was getting impatient. It's been years she rode a rollercoaster. She wants to experience it again. She wants to feel how butterflies occupy her stomach, how she screams up in the midst of air, and when it's over she'll be dizzy. Naomi blew a raspberry. She tried various things to keep away her boredom.

"Naomi, do you want to check the other rides instead? I'm sorry if this is taking too long." Kyoya apologized, checking the time.

"Fine."

The couple decided then to check out the other rides. During every ride, Naomi would try to conceal her excitements. She would try not to squeal or scream from time to time. However, there'll be times where she couldn't help but fathom how awesome the ride is. She is like a young girl that never experienced childhood before. On the other hand, Kyoya would still be in his calm and composed demeanor. It is like everyone is panicking when the rides will reach it's 'peak' or the most scariest part of it—and he'll be poker-faced. Naomi couldn't help but think he's an alien from outer space that doesn't hint any excitement or emotions at all. It's been 2 hours since they've been riding amusement rides.

"Kyoya, let's ride that one again!" Naomi pointed at bumper cars

"Alright, but this will be last alright? We do need to eat."

"Eh, but I'm not yet hun—" her statement was cut out by a growling sound, coming from her stomach; thus, producing obvious decibels of hungriness.

"Sorry for that." The young girl looked away, feeling embarrassed of her un-ladylike behavior.

"Let's go eat now. Follow me." Kyoya led the way towards an eatery. Naomi followed him with great eagerness bottling inside of her.

"What would like to eat?"

"You pick for us"

Kyoya fixes his glasses and ordered 2 beef burger, and 2 colas. He took out his wallet and paid the vendor. "Where would you like to eat?" he asks, as he collects the goodies from the vendor. "let's just sit on the benches." Naomi replied. The young man nodded and gave Naomi her burger and cola. The two sat on the nearest bench and chomped gleefully the food before them.

"Kyoya, can I ask you something?"

"You're already asking." Naomi chuckled and looked at Kyoya. She observed how he eats without a care in the world; she noticed that he's savoring the burger in his own way. The young man caught Naomi staring at her and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing, I just want to know how it feels to be the 3rd son." Naomi wiped her mouth, using her blue handkerchief. She crumpled the wrapper of the hamburger and sips the beverage once more. Kyoya stops eating and looks up the sky "It's interesting to be the 3rd son." He stated and continued chomping the food once again. Naomi stood up and went to the nearest garbage can; she threw the wrapper and the cola, without bothering to finish it. Kyoya followed her and does the same.

"Well then, where shall we go?" Naomi asks. Kyoya looked at his cellphone to check the time.

"3:45PM"

"I know, let's take a stroll around the amusement park!" Naomi beamed at him and tugged his hands in her direction. "You know, you remind me of someone…You remind me of Tamaki." He coolly said as he walked beside her.

"I don't really know much about you." Naomi blurted out of the blue

"It is something that does not concern you." The young girl rolled her eyes in annoyance "You know, I actually quite envy you." Naomi confessed, looking down at the ground—holding firmly at his hand.

"Is that flattery?"

"Nah, it's just that: you have your father's expectations."

"Hmm."

The two strolled without talking about the previous conversation. Naomi was quite relaxed, and she even forgot that her hand was linked to his. Kyoya, on the other hand, was trying to discern the previous statement she made. The time passed by like a bliss, they didn't even notice that the sun was about to set. It was already 5:45. The couple didn't exactly most of the time, sometimes they would rest down for a bit and they would talk about the lessons for the past few days.

"Kyoya, since it's almost 6PM, let's ride the ferriswheel. I know it's cliché to ride the ferriswheel at the end of the day."

"No, it's ok. I actually want to observe the beauty of the sun." Kyoya Ootori slightly smiled at his own words. The couple then bought tickets for the ferriswheel, luckily it wasn't crowded and they managed to ride it just in time to see the sun setting down. Naomi placed her hands onto the windows, marveling the beautiful colors of the sun. The sky was in patches of orange, pink and red and the sun was daintiest of them all. The birds were soaring in the midst of the sky, adding an effect of relaxation.

"Neh, Kyoya-kun."

"What is it?"

"I'll be leaving today—I'm going to London. I'll be spending my Highschool there. "

"Now?"

"Yes, my flight will leave at 11:00PM….I actually enjoyed the time spending with you."

"I'm honored to hear that."

"Kyoya, if you were to fall for someone—will you cancel the contract that binds our marriage?"

"Love? Even if I do fall for someone, I will never cancel the contract. That is mainly because; I would never marry someone who won't bring merit to the Ootori family."

"I see.."

"I'm an egoist, if you didn't notice that." His eyes glinted with slyness, and his lips smirked. Naomi glanced at him and took the seat beside him. From the very start, she knows that Kyoya is an ambitious being and only wants to please his father.

"Hehh. That's interesting."

The ride and they decided to go home, Kyoya called the chauffeur to pick them up. Once it arrived, he dropped off Naomi to her home. The young girl bade goodbye to Kyoya and headed towards her room, she lay down on her bedroom and placed her hand to her left chest.

"Why does it hurt so much whenever I realize that he's only merely doing this because of benefits and merits?"

…

It's been years since she was staying in London. Naomi grew up to be a fine, elegant woman. She managed to bring pride and glory to her family by being the valedictorian of her batch and has the highest average of all time. It was finally her graduation day. It was the day wherein all of her hard paid off. She was quite proud of herself actually, all of her skills drastically improved and she learned to let go of the past. For the day of her flight, Kyoya didn't bid her goodbye.

"Let go of the past, Naomi. It's time to present the speech." She took a deep breath and walked at the grand stage.

"Good morning to everyone-Parents, teachers, and students, good morning. This is the day wherein will part our ways. This is the day where all of our hardwork had paid off. And this is the day, where we all should thank our teachers, because without them we wouldn't able to achieve this. My parents aren't here to witness this memorable event, but I know that they're working hard so that they can provide me a good education. I remember when I was still 15 years old, someone told me, even though in the vaguest way as possible, "always be focused on your goals….." When she finally finished her speech, thundering of applauses echoed across the room. Her friends stood up and ran up to her when she finally descended from the stage. Her friends gave her a tight hug, and tears were streaming down to their eyes. They were happy, yet sad that they'll part ways.

"I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Aubrey" Naomi smiled at her bestfriend.

"You know guys, hate to break this but…there's someone waiting for Naomi."

"Is it my parents?" Naomi broke the hug and looked at her bestfriend, Victoria, she wants to know if her parents will ever visit her.

"Yes." Victoria smiled at her and hugged her "Now go. They're waiting for you outside"

Naomi nodded and broke the hug. She rushed outside, and saw her adopted parents waiting for her. You see, the Nakaharas only adopted Naomi. They only adopted her because they don't want someone to inherit the family name. However, after a year, her mother conceived a child. As a result, she seldom got any attention at all.

"Mother…Father…You're here today." Naomi couldn't believe her eyes, her parents actually came.

"Congratulations on being the valedictorian. I'm proud of you." Mr. Nakahara sternly said and pats her back.

"Onee-chan, congratulations on being the top of the class." Her half-brother, Mamoru, hugged her and congratulated her.

"This is a rare occasion for you to visit me." Naomi straightforwardly said, she was still bitter how they used her just to look good at other people's eyes.

"There is someone we would like you to meet." Mrs. Nakahara ignored Naomi's statement. "Naomi, meet Kyoya Ootori—your fiancé." Kyoya suddenly emerged from Naomi's view and he matured. He became more handsome, stunningly and more dashing. He was still the same as ever, but his eyes are quite relaxed.

"We will leave you two now. " Mr. Nakahara bade goodbye to them, and soon Mrs Nakahara and Mamoru followed him.

"It's nice to see you again." Naomi half-heartedly said

"I'm sorry if I wasn't there to bade you goodbye when you were about to leave" Kyoya apologized, he walks toward her and soon an inch was the only distance between them. He looked at Naomi with those serious eyes, which can make anyone melt.

"I didn't expect you came all the way here just to say that." Naomi sarcastically said as she laughs. "So, are you here to tell me that the contract is off?"

"Weren't you listening? Your father said that I'm your fiancée." Kyoya retorted "Listen, while you were gone I realized a lot of things. I met someone who changed my perspectives." He looked at the sky and reminisces the times he spent with the Host club. "I was a fool who didn't realize this. There are a lot of valuable things other than sheer power and money."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Naomi asked in confusion, she didn't expect to come all the way here just to say all of these to her.

"First, you were the main reason why I changed."

"Huh?"

"A person like me wouldn't change because of the influences around me. I changed, because…because…" he cleared his throat, he looked away and his face hinted a shade of pink.

"I-I….I love you." He confessed.

He finally confessed those 3 words that he's been keeping to himself all the time.

All those years of façade were successful, but the truth kept on hunting him.

Every single time, he would think how she smiles..How gullible she was and how beautiful her soul is.

He felt a feint in his heart when he heard that she fell in love with Kaoru. He tried to suppress his feelings when he learned that her heart was stomped to pieces by him.

He was so happy that she complied with the arranged marriage.

And he was gravely sad when he learned that Naomi will be leaving her homeland.

"…I don't know why, but….I felt my heart cringing when you said that you were about to leave….I also don't know why, It feels so strange when I tell you that I'm only doing it for merits….I don't why…."

He placed his hand to his left chest, "that's when I realized that….I..love you…At first, I was so oblivious by my feelings…Fuyumi-neesan asks me a series of questions…and then, I became aware of it..."

"I also don't know why—" He began to look at the ground, thinking what was the next word. Kyoya mentally facepalmed and took out his cellphone. " 'Ah, I also don't know why my heart skips a beat whenever you smile'" he began to read out loud from his cellphone. Naomi laughed at Kyoya, she found it adorable when Kyoya can memorize anything but can't memorize his confession.

"I love you too."

Naomi smiled at him "I know I'm not supposed to express my feelings so easily but…you're my fiancé….and….-." she was cut off when Kyoya's lips landed on hers. It was this feeling that she's been longing for. Slowly by slowly, she closed her eyes, she slung her arms around his neck—bringing him closer to her.

Kyoya broke the kiss and looked at her, blushing.

"Kyoya-kun, I hope you're my first and last kiss. You may not be my first love, but you're my true love."

"As you wish my princess." Kyoya smiled at her, and the two walked hand-in-hand. They were now an official couple.


End file.
